D de Darkneus (Titulo temporal)
by Sheik Darkneus
Summary: Aqui les contaremos la historia de como nosotros unos simples humanos no volvimos los heroes de de un mundo habitado por ponis, y del mundo humano con la ayuda de estos ponis


**Hola a todos aquí Sheik Darkneus (SD) escribiendo este nuevo fic junto a mis hermanas Senea Darkneus (S), Celiana Darkneus (C) y Lis Darkneus.**

 **S: Si estarán preguntando porque Sheik no ha actualizado la otra historia.**

 **C: Solo digamos que ocurrió un problema.**

 **L: Y ese problema fue algo que ocurrio mientras está escribiendo el cap 9.**

 **SD: Ehhh… hermanas no creen que mejor yo debería de explicar mejor.**

 **S, C y L: Bueno lo que tu digas.**

 **SD: Bueno, la explicación la daré al final del cap, comencemos.**

Forma de dialecto

 _Dialogo_ Narración

Dialogo Habla normal

 **Dialogo** Nota de autor

"Dialogo" Pensamiento

- **Dialogo** \- Lugar/Hora/Flashback

*Dialogo* Acciones

(Dialogo) Aclaraciones

 **Disclaimer: My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic no nos pertenece, sino a la compañía Hasbro y su creadora Lauren Faust, solo se hace este fic sin fines de lucro, cualquier otra similitud con algún otro fic puede ser coincidencia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es medio HiE (Humano en Equestria) y PiE(Poni en la Tierra), quedan advertidos.**

 **Advertencia2: Todo este fic ocurre después de la quinta temporada y EG Friendship Games.**

 **Advertencia…**

 **S, C y L: ¡QUE YA COMIENCES EL FIC! *gritando***

 **SD: Esta bien, esta bien.**

 **Capítulo 1: Anomalía Elemental**

 _El ´planeta Tierra ha cambiado para el año 2030, la tercera guerra mundial ha estallado en el 2017 llevándose consigo millones de vidas inocentes, con el lanzamiento de múltiples ojivas nucleares las cuales estallaron en los países más importantes del mundo: Japón, Inglaterra, China y Estados Unidos(nomas solo el país ya que al ser grandes, la radiación no alcanzo a sus países vecinos), y algún que otro país que fuese afectado por una mala puntería, a lo cual también termino por extinguir la vida silvestre de dichos países y países colindantes afectando la naturaleza de esos países y haciéndolos inhabitables por las zonas radioactivas las cuales obligaron a las personas a evacuar a los países que no fueron afectados por las ojivas, durante el lapso de esos años en los países que dan resguardo a los evacuados se construyeron ciudades o como les conocen Mega-ciudades en las cuales habitan mas de 100 millones de personas que fueron evacuados, la cual nuestra historia comienza en una de estas Mega-ciudades: La Mega-Ciudad de México, esta mega-ciudad se estableció en el país de México la cual tiene resguardados a la mitad de la población de Estados Unidos siendo la otra mitad resguarda en la Mega-Ciudad de Canadá. La Mega-Ciudad de México creció de forma tecnológica gracias a los avances tecnológicos que se hicieron gracias a las mentes más brillantes de Estados Unidos con la colaboración de las mentes mexicanas._

- **Lugar Tierra, Mega-Ciudad México, Año 2030, en una casa al muy estilo oriental** -

*Se escuchan sonidos de alguien soldando en un laboratorio*

¿?: Okey, creo que esto ya está- decía una joven nomas de 18 años que viste un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca con manchas negras de aceite, unas botas negras, guantes y careta de soldador que impedía ver su cara, color de piel y pelo en la cabeza sosteniendo un objeto que no se sabe que sea.

¿?: ¡HEY!, Lis ya terminaste de hacer tanto ruido- gritaba una chica de tez blanca que viste unos pantalones azules, blusa blanca con un chaleco azul, botas azules, ojos de color azul, cabellera rubia que le cubre toda la espalda terminando amarrado en una cinta roja, que estaba bajando las escaleras del laboratorio.

Lis: Creo que termine la pieza faltante para el portal, Celiana- decía la chica que se estaba quitando los guantes y la careta de soldadura, mostrando que es de tez blanca, ojos azules y una cabellera rubia que le llegaba nomas hasta el cuello.

Celiana: Y porque quieres construir ese portal?- le preguntaba a esta.

Lis: Ya te lo había dicho, quiero construir ese portal ya que me gustaría conocer que hay en otros lugares, además de aquí y las otras Mega-Ciudades- le contestaba a su hermana mientras caminaba a otra zona del laboratorio donde había una especie de portal circular.

Celiana: Creo que te emocionaste mucho al saber que hay otros mundos en otras dimensiones- le decía mientras le ayudaba a Lis a instalar la pieza en el portal.

Lis: Si, me gustó mucho saber eso, y por eso anduve construyendo este portal durante la semana- respondía a su hermana mientras tenía una tableta revisando cálculos para evitar errores.

Celiana: Si, es que pudieras hacerlo funcionar, pero ya se lo dijiste a Sheik y a Senea, los cuales se preocuparon por ti porque no habías dormido durante toda la semana, hasta ayer que te encontraron dormida y te llevo Sheik a tu cama- decía mientras Lis casi se le caía la tablet de las manos al mencionarlos.

Lis: Con razón desperté en mi cuarto, y no en el laboratorio- decía mientras veía en la tablet un error de energía- y por cierto ¿donde están?- le preguntaba a su hermana mientras subían las escaleras e iban a la cocina.

Celiana: Pues en donde crees, en el dojo entrenándose los dos- le respondía mientras tomaba una botella de agua del refrigerador y Lis comía una sopa instantánea.

- **Dojo de la casa** -

*Sonido de espadazos*

¿?1: ¡Ahhh!- gritaba un joven de 20 años de tez blanca medio bronceada que viste un pantalón negro, una camisa roja con un chaleco negro, botas negras, color de ojos azules con cabellera castaña quien tiene una espada de madera.

¿?2: ¡HYAHH!- gritaba otra joven de 20 años de tez blanca con el mismo tipo de ropa que el joven, de ojos azules, de cabellera castaña que le cubre toda la espalda y que tiene otra espada de madera.

*Clack Clack*

¿?1: Vaya Senea ya vas mejorando- le decía a la joven mientras bloqueaba un espadazo que venía de la derecha.

Senea: Si, lo se… pero aun no me rendiré y lograr ese golpe- le decía al nombrado Sheik mientras le ataca con un espadazo desde arriba.

Sheik: Lo dudo- decía mientras bloqueaba ese golpe y le daba una patada para alejarla.

Senea: Oye!, sin patadas- le gritaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

Sheik: Sabes muy bien que en esto todo se vale- decía mientras corría para arremeter un golpe con la espada.

Senea: Bueno si eso dices- decía mientras también corría hacia Sheik, pero ella se abalanzo hacia el quedando en una posición comprometedora.

Sheik: Se… Senea que haces- le decía Sheik sonrojado por la cercanía de Senea.

Senea: Esto- decía mientras le daba un golpe en la frente y se levantaba.

Sheik: Porque hiciste eso!- le gritaba mientras se levantaba todo sonrojado.

Senea: Como tu dijiste 'todo se vale', jajaja- se reía de lo ocurrido.

 _En ese momento se escuchó una explosión dentro de la casa._

*BOOOOMMM*

Sheik: Que fue eso- le pregunto a Senea.

Senea: Ni idea, pero mejor vamos- le decía mientras corrían los dos hacia la casa.

- **Hace 5 minutos, en la casa** -

Celiana: Oye Lis, que es esa luz roja- le preguntaba por la luz que emitía la tablet.

Lis: Ahh, esa luz… significa que hay una falla en el portal… ¡QUE¡ Hay una falla en el portal- gritaba mientras se levantaba y corria hacia el laboratorio al igual que Celiana.

- **Laboratorio** -

Celiana: Hey Lis que ocurre- preguntaba mientras llegaba a donde estaba Lis.

Lis: No se que ocurrió, de aseguro habrá sido alguna falla con la fuente de energía- decía mientras tecleaba algo en una computadora.

Computadora: Falla en la fuente de energía, Error en el sistema de ventilación, Falla en el componente 211, Error en actualizar Facebook, Explosión inminente- decía la computadora mentras se prendían luces rojas.

Lis: Hermana-

Celiana: Si Lis-

Lis: HAY QUE CUBRIRNOS!- gritaba mientras se ocultaba detrás de unas cajas mientras Celiana se ocultaba detrás de una pared.

*BOOOMMM*

- **Tiempo actual** -

Sheik: *Cof Cof* Lis, Celiana… Donde están *Cof Cof*- gritaba mientras trataba de dispersar el humo.

Senea: Donde están… Lis, Celiana- también gritaba mientras trata al que Sheik para dispersar el humo.

Lis: Aquí estoy!- gritaba mientras saca una mano de entre las cajas y era ayudada por Sheik.

Sheik: Y Celiana, Lis- le preguntaba

Lis: *Cof Cof* La vi irse detrás de aquel muro- le respondía mientras se sacaba todo el polvo de la ropa.

Senea: Hey Celiana, estas bien- preguntaba mientras la levantaba.

Celiana: Si estoy bien, solo un poco mareada y *a..aa..aaachuu* tosienta por el humo y el polvo- respondía mientras también se quitaba el polvo.

Sheik: Que les paso- le preguntaba.

Lis: Pues lo que ocurrió fue… (Le conto lo que paso) y eso paso- le respondía mientras veía lo que quedo del portal.

Sheik: Hay Lis que irresponsabilidad tuya- le regañaba pero en ese instante ocurría una anomalía o como le dicen un vórtice.

Senea: Oigan que es eso- decía mientras veía el vórtice.

Lis: No se, pero eso se le dice un vórtice, de aseguro fue originado por la explosión del portal- explicaba de una manera científica.

Celiana: A poco- decía con sarcasmo para molestia de Lis, pero en ese momento el vórtice empieza absorber todo del laboratorio.

Sheik: Sujétense a algo- gritaba mientras trataba de sostenerse del muro donde estaba Celiana.

Lis: Hermano… no puedo sostenerme por mucho… tiiieemmppoo- gritaba mientras era arrastraba por el vórtice.

Celiana: Lis sostente- decían mientras sostenía la mano de Lis pero ella también empezaba a ser arrastrada por el vórtice.

Senea: Chicas, agarren mi mano- decía mientras también trataba de agarrarlas pero también ella empezaba a ser arrastrada cerca del vórtice.

Sheik: Senea… Celiana… Lis- decía mientras veía como eran poco a poco siendo arrastradas por el vórtice.

Sheik: No, no las voy a perder al igual que nuestros padres- decía mientras se soltaba e iba a donde estaban las demás para tratar de salvarlas, pero terminando siendo todos absorbidos por el vórtice, el cual desaparecio después de absorberlos.

- **En algún lugar en el espacio y tiempo, Bosque** -

(Imagínense cualquier montaje de viaje dimensional, el más usado es el de la espiral)

 _En algún lugar donde hay un bosque, se abrió un vórtice dejando caer 4 siluetas en medio de este_.

Sheik: Auch… eso si que dolió- decía mientras se soba la cabeza, sin percatarse de nada.

Lis: Si tienes razón, duele como si nos hubieran atropellado- decía, mientras se sobaba la espalda, también sin percatarse de nada.

Celiana: Bueno, ustedes tienen suerte de que cayeron en tierra, ami me cayo algo encima- decía mientras sentía algo peludo encima de ella.

Senea: Lo siento Celiana soy yo- se disculpaba mientras se quitaba de encima de Celiana, pero en ese instante todos se miraron entre si.

Los 4: ¡PERO QUE LES PASO!- gritaron a los cuatro vientos por lo que vieron.

 **Continuara…**

 **SD: Bueno así termina este capítulo, y con lo que me paso con el otro fic, solo dire que quedo en hiatus o como le dicen congelado, sin ideas y ni idea cuando vuelva a tener esa inspiración (pueda que durante el progreso de este fic la vuelva a tener).**

 **S: Y por si lo habrán notado aquí mi Oc Senea no es hermana de Sheik, sino más bien era la vecina de Sheik y su familia antes que los padres de ellos y los de mi Oc estuvieran muertos por una revuelta que paso el año 2025 (cuando Sheik y Senea tenían 15 años (y esa edad ya se le considera la mayoría de edad)).**

 **C: Y que forma de empezar este capítulo, portales, explosiones y un viaje inesperado.**

 **L: Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Los 4: Nos vemos**

 **Atte: Sheik, Senea, Celiana y Lis, la familia Darkneus.**


End file.
